I Love You Big Brother
by I heart the Hitachiin twins
Summary: He wanted to hurt them. He wanted to hurt them like they hurt her..." A look into Moriarty's childhood and the beginning of the psychopath we know today.


**New fandom, new story. I wanted to explore Moriarty a little, hence this.**

 **Kind of a fantasy AU, but can be described as otherwise, holds similarities to a Wing!Lock AU.**

 **I will continue this when I feel it needs to be continued. OCs are dangerous territory.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock, if I did either Johnlock or Sheriarty would be cannon, John would have broken up with Mary after she SHOT HIS BEST FRIEND! Magnussen would have died in a cold dungeon with Sherlock standing over him armed with chains and whips and Sherlock would have bent over and kissed Magnussen on the hand before he died (Have you seen the deleted scene yet?) and we would have seen more Redbeard.**

Jim Moriarty was a bad man, a cruel, heartless, psychopath who could barely be considered a man, but he wasn't always that way. When he was a child, he was a sweet, if not frighteningly clever boy. He was loved by his parents and had lots of friends, he got perfect grades and was generally a role-model to anyone. He was raised in a large mansion where he used to wander the halls, curious about everything and relax with his parents by the fire place. He was the heir to a large aristocratic wealth and was always well behaved. How did all this change? It began, in Nineteen-Eighty-Nine, April the Third, when Violet and Richard Moriarty told their son that he was going to be a big brother…

On October the Thirty-First, Maria Moriarty was born, Jim was captivated, entranced, this was his little sister. A brood younger than him that would look up to him and that he could teach everything he knew, sadly, he was the only one that was so enchanted by the new arrival.

"A _WHAT!?_ " Violet shrieked, a hand to her mouth. Clutching her husband for dear life, as if it would change the news she had just heard.

"A deformity." The doctor repeated, sighing and silently wishing the little girl luck, given that reaction, she was going to need it. "She has extensions on her spine and shoulder blades, large ones." Richard looked like he was going to be sick and Violet was crying, they couldn't believe it, after Jim, perfect, incredible Jim, they had produced… A mutant.

"Can you remove them?" Richard asked harshly, wondering if his daughter was still salvageable. The doctor shook his head sadly, "The deformities are too large, almost half her body size. Removing them could permanently damage her spine and back. It's to risky, no one would ever clear it as ethical." Violet sneered at the child and the infant sneered right back, surprising her, it was surprising that the young girl had picked up on her hatred so quickly.

On the way home, Jim carried his sister, his parents claiming she 'wasn't worth the effort'.

 **xX Line Break Xx**

Three years later, Maria had shown many extraordinary aspects. At three and a quarter she was walking, running, talking fluently and showing a interest in advanced chemistry and crime. Jim was enthralled, three years old and he already had a sibling he could have an intelligent conversation with. Unfortunately, his parents did not share his sentiments, claiming the "freak wanted attention and to show up their darling Jimmy". The way they treated his sister made Jim upset, but she didn't seem to mind, so he let it go.

The "deformities" had grown quickly into what was easily recognisable as wings and a tail. Yes, Jim had a sister with _bat wings and a tail._ He thought it was fantastic, they claimed it was freakish. Her wings were big enough to envelope her, having easily quadrupled in size as she had grown and her tail was almost equal to her body length and could touch her head with the tip, it was now covered in short, corse hairs that stood on end when rain was coming. To Jim's disgust his parents liked to pull at the extra appendages, listening in satisfaction to her pained crying as the sensitive flesh was abused. This awoke a ferocious feeling in Jim, the want to hurt them like they hurt her, he had never felt this before, it was very… new. He wasn't sure if he liked it.

Other than that, she had grown rather well and had long brown hair that framed her face perfectly. She had fair skin and petite features, even at this age, it was apparent she would be beautiful.

 **xX Line Break Xx**

Jim's parents couldn't stand to tarnish the family name, so when Maria turned five, she didn't go to school, she was kept in the house at all times and was _never_ allowed outside. The restrictions on her were immense. However, someone of her intelligence needed stimulation and she soon pined for the outside world. Jim, who was approaching third form, gave her his spare textbooks to read over. It wasn't exactly what she wanted, but she loved it.

One day that year, Maria climbed out of her bedroom window and jumped off the window sill, using her wings to glide over the fence and into the back gardens. Their parents had considered barring the windows in the past, but decided it was a waste of money on the freak as her bedroom was on the third floor, forgetting that the 'hideous' growths on her back, were in fact wings, and enabled a soft landing.

She had explored with fascination, and only come in once she was forced to by being found by her mother who had come out back to admire the roses. They had gone ballistic and followed the event with a severe scolding and a few choice slaps, but that was only the beginning of what was to become a big part of Maria's later years.


End file.
